One Thing is Certain
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Come on Mac, let me buy you a drink and make you see that out of all the craziness today one thing is certain. SMACKED fluffy One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.16 Uncertainty Rules


**Title: One Thing is Certain**

**Summary:** Come on Mac, let me buy you a drink and make you see that out of all the craziness today one thing is certain. SMACKED fluffy One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.16 Uncertainty Rules

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** Okay so dark eppy with no chemcial SMACKED so I thought I'd make this a bit lighter; at least I think it's a bit lighter so hope that's okay and you still like it. Hope it doesn't suck as it was written at 2am!

* * *

"Okay so I feel like I have just finished a whole day on a set of the latest horror movie; the one without the happy ending," Mac huffs as he rubs his hands over his face and then looks at Stella who is watching him from the entrance to his office with a warm smile.

"None of them have happy endings this is why they are called horror flicks. I mean it's a hell of a way to celebrate your twenty-first birthday."

"But at least James will be around to celebrate a few more," Mac ponders.

"You really took to him," Stella notes.

"My heart just went out to him. Especially tonight. I mean to witness all that and..."

"And not know what the hell was really happening to you and why," Stella's voice dies out. "All he wanted was a good time for his birthday."

"Somehow I don't think his idea of a good time included his friends being murdered and cell bars."

"Handcuffs maybe," Stella winks.

"With a guy named Rufus wanting to be your new best friend?" Mac counters and Stella just smiles as she slowly walks into his office and sits down in front of him. He studies her face and notices a slight frown starting to form, taking away her smile. "What?"

"Mac?"

"Your look went from playful to serious in less than sixty seconds," Mac notes. "What is it?"

"Playful?" Stella arches a brow and Mac's automatically curl into a half smile. "Just now? Talking about kids being murdered."

"Yes."

"When?"

"When you um mentioned...never mind," Mac frowns.

"Handcuffs?" Stella goads.

"Right."

"Didn't know you looked that close," she confesses.

"I..." he stops, his lips emitting a nervous chuckle. "We're friends right?"

"Just _friends_?"

"Stella..." Mac's lips offer a slight sigh. "Please tell me why the sudden change in facial expressions?"

"The frown was from wondering what the kids were thinking before Rufus Knox killed them."

"You are assuming they even had time to think," Mac counters. "But when it started you can be certain they were frightened."

"Too frightened to fight back," Stella gently grumbles as she looks away, her lips once again offering a half smirk not lost on her partner.

"You are doing it again."

"Doing what Mac?" Stella asks as she turns to him in wonder.

"Enjoying another mental secret that I feel I am somehow a part of but you won't tell me."

Stella leans back in her chair and looks at her partner in wonder. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure of what?"

"Are you sure I am thinking about _you_? I mean I could be thinking about the case or..."

"I know but I just..."

"Or perhaps what I might be having for dinner tonight or..."

"No I agree, I just meant that..."

"Or even what I'll be doing on my day off tomorrow," Stella finishes with a serious expression.

"You're right. So you don't have to..."

"Or I could have been thinking about you," she smiles.

"I...what?" Mac stops and stares, forcing Stella to chuckle at the confused expression on his handsome face.

Stella finally leans closer and rests her hand on his. "I was thinking about you."

"Really?" Mac arches his brows in interest. "Work wise right?" He dares.

"You know you only like to sound like you are so certain of things."

"Meaning."

"Meaning if I were to say yes it was work related then you could offer yourself a mental _I told you so _and continue to wear that smug smile you are so fond of displaying when you _think _you have secured the upper hand."

"Smug? I don't do smug."

"You do smug."

"Stella..."

"Yes the smile where you think no one can prove you wrong."

"But I was right," Mac insists.

"Only partially. You see I was thinking about you but it _wasn't_ work related. So now I can wear that smug smile."

"In what capacity was it then?"

"I am not going to tell you because I know it will drive you crazy."

"Will not," Mac childishly insists, although inside his mind, his brain is racing with all sorts of anticipated answers and scenarios as to what role he plays in her thought process that doesn't involve work.

"And give me the upper hand?"

"I think in matters like this you always have the upper hand," Mac resigns. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Mac looks at her with a slight smile. "Should we call it a day?"

"Well I think if we make it we can still catch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre on TV," Stella quips as she pushes herself up and looks down at her partner with a warm smile. "You want to join me?"

"You seriously want to watch that after today?" He asks and Stella just shakes her head, filling his quiet office space with musical laughter. "Are you sure? What?"

"Not really in the mood for TV. Come on Mac, let's go next door and let me buy you a drink and show you that out of all this craziness one thing really is certain."

"What's that?"

"It's waiting next door; but you have to come with me to find out. You game?" She challenges as she turns on her heel and heads for the door, leaving him an eyeful of golden curls.

"Oh I'm game," Mac states eagerly as he puts on his coat and then heads for the door, Stella already waiting in the hallway for him.

"So what are you up for?" Stella asks as she casually loops her arm in his as they head for the elevator and their freedom.

"Pardon?"

"For dinner."

"Right. Where are we going to eat?" Mac inquires in haste, trying to get the '_guy_' part of his brain to quickly shelve the mental image her play on words forced his brain to conjure.

"Figured after you spent all your mental and some physical energy on the case today, we go somewhere where the food choices are a no brainer," Stella teases as the elevator finally deposits them at ground level. "And where no one is shooting at you. Had me worried there Mac. When Don got the call..."

"Sorry to have worried you," his voice offers softly.

"Just don't do it again," she mentions lightly. "So you want to go next door?"

"Bixby's pub works for me."

They head onto the street, still attached at the arms but neither saying a word until Stella finally breaks the silence. "Mac, why so quiet?"

"Was it about sleep?"

"What are you talking about? Are you still wondering...ah told you it would drive you crazy."

"It's not I just...I'm sure it was the fact that I don't sleep. You always said that bothers you."

"What makes you think it was something about you that _bothers_ me? Am I not allowed to think random _happy_ thoughts about you?" Stella counters as they enter the cozy bar and head for a small booth near the back; a spot where it's quieter.

"Of course you are. But..."

"Do you ever just think of me in a non work related capacity?" She inquires with a direct gaze, leaning in across the table and invading his personal space.

"I uh..." he stammers as his lips curl nervously again; his face gently flushing.

"That's a yes," Stella smiles broadly. "Do tell."

"Only if you tell me first."

"How about we both just agree not to ask?" Stella suggests.

"Okay. I can live with that."

"You'll cave first," Stella states firmly.

"What?"

"I am certain that by the end of tonight; before we both close our eyes for sleep you'll have begged me to tell you."

"I don't beg," Mac insists.

"Begging doesn't always have to have a weak connotation."

"When does begging_ not_ have a weak connotation?" Mac inquires.

"Come here," Stella whispers. Mac leans in closer only to have Stella gently cup his chin in her warm fingers and lean his face closer, her cheek resting on his as her lips continue their quest toward his ear. "When it gives you pleasure," she breathes, her soft lips brushing his sensitive skin and forcing a tingling sensation to reverberate down his entire being. Stella pulls back slightly, her face still close and their eyes locked. "Was I right?"

"Pardon?" Mac asks weakly and Stella giggles. "Point made."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'm sure," Mac lightly groans as he prays for the new sensations his body is now feeling to subside so that he can function normally until he is in the confines of his home.

Stella finally pulls all the way back and a few minutes later they had placed their order and were once again talking about the case that just wrapped up; an odd case that pushed the team to their very investigative limit.

"The team did you proud today Mac. That was a tough case, tough and scary."

"The only thing that ruled that case was uncertainty, right from the start."

"But you knew, didn't you. I mean something inside of you knew that James was innocent even when you first looked at him in that interrogation room. He was higher than a kite and something inside you still believed he was innocent. What was it?"

"I suspected. Hard to say...just a feeling I guess," Mac's voice trails off as he recounts a certain detail as his mind remembers when James first told him _'I didn't kill my friends,'_ to which he told the young man in return, _'I know it.' _

"I remember taking off the cuffs and touching his shoulder," Mac's lips offer a heavy sigh. "He was just so lost and..."

"Alone?" Stella interjects.

"Very alone and very scared. His words as he recounted the horrors at seeing his friends...they were real Stella and I just believed him."

"Can't imagine that initial reaction," Stella mentions as her fingers gently curl around Mac's. "I'm glad you were there for him."

_'We'll get through this James...you and me...'_ Mac's mind recalls once again. "I told him I'd help him through."

"And he's alive and free because of that help. Proud of you," she states warmly, her fingers still attached to his; his lips curling upward as his body starts to feel the heat growing the longer her skin is attached to his.

They finally finish their meal and linger over an after dinner coffee; neither really wanting dessert. "I am just glad today is over."

"Think you'll have nightmares?" Stella inquires.

"You know I don't sleep," Mac counters.

"Ah right," Stella nods in agreement. A few more minutes of silence pass; both of them finally finishing their coffee before Mac speaks again.

"A regular eating pattern?" Mac asks as his fingers gently fondle the small spoon in their grasp. He finally looks up to see Stella watching him with an amused expression. "I was just curious."

"Mac Taylor a man so certain of everything in his life; so in control of his solitary destiny bothered by a simple random thought."

"I am not bothered by it."

"It's driving you crazy right?" Stella playfully goads.

"I will of course not answer that," Mac smiles in return.

"Very well then," she crosses her arms, leaning back in the booth.

"Alright then show me what is certain."

"What do you mean?" Stella inquires with an archd brow.

"You said you were going to come here and buy me a drink, which you did, thank you. But you also said you'd _show_ me one thing that is certain."

"I did, but I didn't mean here."

"You can't show me here?" Mac arches his brows in wonder, his heart rate starting to slightly quicken pace. "What um...what is it?"

"I can't show you here."

"Damn it Stella, do you seriously intend to send me to an early grave with these head games?"

"Fine," Stella playfully grumbles as she places both hands on his face, pulls him close and not caring who was watching crushes his lips with her; hungrily devouring them before pulling back, leaving Mac breathless and in shock. "My _attraction_ to you is certain," she whispers warmly. "Happy I at showed you here?"

"Surprised," Mac lightly frowns and Stella looks at him in shock.

"I should make you pay for dinner for that remark."

"I was going to anyways," Mac counters. "Just wasn't expecting you to do that."

"Ah yes that's right; if you can't expect or plan it then it can't be real, right Mac?"

"Force of habit," he states with a weary sigh.

"Right, force of habit," Stella ponders slowly as she reaches for her wallet. "I guess it's time to call it a night."

Mac hears the slight disappointment in her voice and gives himself a mental curse. _I want more, what on earth am I afraid of? Just an I told you so? What if she wouldn't reject me that way? If I don't take a chance will I ever know?_

Mac offers the waitress his VISA before Stella can offer her means of payment and then looks at his partner and best friend with a searching glance.

"What are you going to do with your day off tomorrow?"

"Probably the same as you, come to work," she offers absently.

"Stella," Mac states in haste as he takes her hand, forcing her eyes back to his. "I just don't want to mess this up."

"What are you afraid of Mac? What keeps you in this solitary existence you seem to want to cling to?"

"The I told you so," Mac sadly resigns.

"From me or yourself?" Stella asks in wonds. "Because I would never..."

"From me," he confess with a heavy frown.

"Why?"

"Track record. Plain and simple."

Stella looks at him and knows exactly what he means. The first time he offered himself to love, that future was horribly ripped away by a cowardly act of terrorism; the second time, his heart was crushed by a cold, unloving letter of rejection; he was scared to death of a third, probably wondering what form of rejection life would throw at him the third and final time as he was certain it would.

"Well I'd offer the third time's a charm line, but I doubt you'd believe me."

"Force of habit," Mac smirks and Stella's mind is put partially at ease as she notices Mac's face soften. Stella's hand squeezes Mac's once more before she makes a gesture that's it's time to go, prompting both of them put on their coats and head for the front door of the restaurant.

"I don't laugh enough..." Mac mentions as they are greeted with a blast of cold air. Stella wraps her arm around his waist and just laughs, forcing Mac's brow to gently frown and his lips to purse. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you to spend your day off tomorrow thinking about me."

"I do already," he blurts out and then stops walking, looking at her in surprise.

"Y-you do?" Stella queries, a slight quiver in her tone.

"I...I do," Mac finally admits with a heavy sigh as he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her body captive against his, looking at her with a serious expression "I wonder what you eat for breakfast, what you spend your free time doing...what side of the bed you sleep on at night...also..."

"Wondering if I am thinking of you?" Stella arches a brow.

"In a non work related capacity," Mac finishes as the heat between them starts to grow.

"I won't hurt you Mac, I promise," she whispers as her hand rests on his cheek. "I know you are afraid of being hurt a third time but have you ever stopped to wonder if I might also worry about getting hurt."

"Yes. I think about that all the time; that's why...I guess that's why I hold back."

"Well I guess we both have another certainty in common. We care too much about hurting the other rather than acknowledging how we really feel about each other and taking that next step that I think we both want."

"How we really feel?"

"Are you attracted to me Mac?"

"I..."

"More than a friend?"

"I am," he confesses with a warm smile. "More than I can admit sometimes."

"Maybe it's time to stop being afraid of what the other might think and just go for it?"

"But...nothing."

"Mac?"

"I had told James about not being afraid and...us having a lot in common."

"Such as?" Stella asks in wonder.

"Silly stuff really. Not being the life of any party, unable to just let go...or..."

"Take a chance?" She prods.

"Take a chance. And I guess it's time I started to take some of the medicine I give everyone else right?"

"What are you saying Mac?"

"Just that I..."

"Mac...just tell me. What are you..." Stella starts only to have Mac lower his head and crush her lips with his; flooding them both with warm passion, not caring at who was observing their very obvious public display of affection. Mac finally pulls back a few seconds later, face flushed and heart racing.

"I..." Stella starts and then stops, her heart also nearing critical. "Wow."

"I will never hurt you, I promise," he admits warmly. "I don't want to be afraid anymore," he continues in a whispered tone, a slight hint of torment in his voice; his eyes searching hers for the same feeling as him, wanting more than anything to assure his worried brain that this next step is the right one.

"You don't have to be afraid Mac, I'll never hurt you either."

"Stella, you put your trust in someone who tried to kill you, it should be me offering you that guarantee."

"Mac, I am already certain of that. I know you."

"But I..." he starts only to have her press her thumb to his lips and stop his speech.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"To a place we can finish this discussion away from the viewing public. I think you know the place."

Without saying another word and with a firm nod of his head, Mac hails a cab and then gives the driver his address, looking at Stella in wonder. "Are you certain you want to come with me?"

"I am," she answers as her hand clasps his and her body presses into hers further. She leans against him, delighting in the warmth his frame was providing as her mind was replaying the words he offered when he said he thought about her all the time.

"Stella?" Mac asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Just digesting the fact that you think about me in a non work related way."

"It's the truth," he confirms. "Every word."

"Any thoughts you can't admit?" She wonders and then twists her head to see his lips slightly curl. "Well Mac Taylor is a regular guy after all. That's kinda comforting."

"Give me a break will you?" He lightly moans and her warm musical laughter fills the small cab; lingering in the air until they reach his apartment.

Mac slowly turns the key in his lock and then looks at her with hesitation. But Stella offers him a firm nod and pushes past him, walking into his apartment and then closing the door behind them both; leaning against it and looking at Mac in wonder.

"Why I'm so neat?"

"What?"

"Your random thought," Mac frowns as he removes his coat, Stella chuckling as she knows it's driving him crazy.

"Mac it's no big deal."

"I told you," he offers in protest.

"It was nothing."

"Do you think about me...oh a...okay never mind," his voice trails off as he turns his back to her. Mac quickly feels Stella's hands slowly removing his suit jacket, her body pressing up against his, forcing tingling sensations to be felt once more.

"If I was to say that I think about you in a hot and heavy _sexual way _would that suffice?" Her words tempt his ear, forcing his core to instantly warm.

"Y-you do think about...um," he slightly coughs as he feels his body starting to harden at her suggestive words. "So that was it? That was the random thought?"

"No. But I do think about you like that."

"Ste-lla," Mac moans as he turns around to face her with a tormented expression.

"Told you it would drive you crazy," she smiles as she leans in and tastes his lips once more. "Mmm Mac you taste good."

Mac's arms quickly encircle her waist, pulling her close; allowing his brain to dictate actions he's allowed to show in private instead of public. His tongue gently forces its way between her lips, her mouth offering small moans of delight for his listening pleasure.

"I guess I am driving you crazy?" Stella teases when they finally break apart.

"Yes," he admits with a slight huff, nervously running a hand over his hair and then looking at her with a serious expression. "But I don't mind."

"Well I guess that's fair play," Stella tells him.

"Explain."

"You drive me crazy Mac Taylor."

But when he offers a small look of uncertainty she's quick to call him on it. "You don't believe me?"

"I want to."

"Stubborn man," she shakes her head as she takes him by the hand and drags him toward his bedroom, finally reaching the inner confines, closing the door behind them and then pushing him backward onto the bed.

"Stella..." Mac manages as she pounces on him, holding down his frame with hers. "Mmm you taste good too," he mumbles as his lips devour hers once more. Mac eases himself up on the bed a little higher, not realizing that he's just moving himself into Stella's trap.

Stella finally pulls back a little and looks down at his flushed face with a mischievous smile.

"Should I be worried?"

"About?"

"That look. You look like the Cheshire cat about to pounce," Mac lightly frowns and Stella smiles.

"Very much," she whispers as she lowers herself once more, her fingers doing their best to distract him from her actions. One hand eases down around his waist, moving lower and forcing his body to harden to her touch while the other gently pushes an arm all the way up, finally trapping it with a handcuff to the bed frame.

"What?" Mac asks in shock as he tugs on his wrist. "What...Stella," he stammers as his face warms further and his body hardens to the point of being fully ready for her. "Why did you um...do this?"

"I had to prove a point."

"I was going to stay," he insists.

"Wasn't about that. Was about what you wanted to know all night."

"The random thought had to do with handcuffs?"

"That's what popped into my head when you mentioned..."

"James Robert's night in jail," Mac resigns as he slumps back in defeat. "So your random thought was...about cuffing me to the bed and um..."

"Yes having sex with you."

"But during..."

"Will you stop trying to analyze it," Stella laughs as she slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. "You can't fully rationalize a random thought because it is just that; random. Popped into my head for a second and then you said you noticed the frown. It was just random. And I am attempting to show you what I was thinking about you when that word popped into my head at that moment."

"Good thing the word wasn't chainsaw," Mac deadpans and Stella chuckles.

"Oh trust me, I have contemplated that a few times as well."

"I don't doubt it."

"See Mac..." she whispers as she lowers herself to his lips once more, her body also ready to receive his. "Told you begging had a good connotation and that there was nothing to worry about."

"I guess I have a lot to learn," Mac whispers in return as his free arm captures her, their lips inches apart.

"A lot," Stella mumbles as she starts to devour his once more; their new union finally starting.

"Hard to...hold you."

"Mmm you feel...so good...Mac," Stella manages as heat continues to build.

"Love how you...feel Stella," Mac moans as her lips tease his face moving to his ear.

Stella's fingers undo the steel bracelet from around his wrist, allowing his strong arms to fully enclose around her, holding her close as his lips continue their hungry quest on her tender skin.

"Stella," Mac groans as their bodies continue to move together as one.

"Mac!" Stella finally calls his name; much to the delight of his superheated brain before her body comes to rest on his and only a few gasps and pants were left to fill the now quiet room.

"Stella that was...perfect," he whispers as he removes a curl off her cheek and replaces it with a warm kiss.

"You were perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain Mac," Stella states as she brushes a small bead of sweat off his forehead. But this time it's her eyes that notice a change in his facial expression. "What?"

"What what?"

"What was that look? _You_ just had a random thought," she notes

"Not random, _certain_," Mac confirms.

"Care to share? Tell me what is one thing you are certain of?" Stella gently urges.

"My love for you," he confesses with a serious expression, his lips offering only a slight smile. "I love you Stella of that I am certain and always will be."

Stella looks at him in happy surprise, words almost failing her lips to convey the same sentiment in return. Her arms capture him once more, her lips nearing his ear, her heart rate keeping the same fast pace as his.

"I love you too Mac. That is the one thing I have always been certain of."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the support for these eppy based one shots, I truly did appreciate it and hope you like this one also and thanks so much!

**PS**: And if you are in the mood for something 'smexier' then check out my new M rated one shot :)


End file.
